


Jumps

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sora gets side-tracked.
Relationships: Cloud/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Jumps

**Author's Note:**

> "15MinuteWotD #17, 'Salient'" Pre-2007.

It was hard to keep his sunny exterior when it felt as though he was going to shatter inside. It was getting harder and harder for him to press forward after dismissals and stunning dead ends. Part of him didn't care about the keyholes and saving the fluxing expanse of space and time.

He had found the place for the damned and was quite happy that he could spend so much time within its walls, safe in many ways and vulnerable in many others.

He told the others that it was a plan to get stronger so they could proceed, but Sora knew that some of that was a lie. There was little reason to linger longer.

Reaching over, Sora pushed the deep, stewing thoughts from his mind and contented himself in tracing the arching curves of his teacher's wing.

He'd never meant to end up the way they did - he knew Cloud felt the same. But on a lost, damned world filled with traitors, uncertainty, and a hero who would rather battle for glory than well-being, Sora felt himself bound to the other who was so much like him.

Cloud twitched in his sleep, his wing jumping ever so slightly as though he were trying to knock Sora's questing fingers away.

"Cloud..." Sora could honestly admit he'd never really felt towards anyone what he felt towards Cloud. If his feelings towards Riku was a form of puppy love, Cloud spurred forth some sort of crazed lust. Even battling, there was a distinct, twisted energy between them.

But Sora knew he would never win the blond's heart. He didn't really want to, anyway. This was just something in passing, just like all the people he met. He knew he couldn't keep them all with them - he had a singular mission. Everything else was just a sideline.

Cloud didn't wake from his slumber. Sora wondered if he was dreaming. He wondered what Cloud would dream about.

Sighing, Sora rolled over, settling under the thin blanket he'd managed to keep for himself. And he shaded his eyes from the ever-permeating sun.


End file.
